If It Takes Forever
by Nika-Rose
Summary: Jahrhundertelang haben sie es versucht, haben ihre Liebe wieder und wieder zerbrechen und brennen gesehen. Und sie werden es weiter und weiter und weiter versuchen, bis sie es einmal richtig hinbekommen. * * Autorisierte Übersetzung * *


Das hier ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. (Meine erste Übersetzung, am Rande bemerkt.) Demnach gehören mir weder Figuren noch Plot.  
Ich hoffe, euch gefällt die Geschichte ebenso gut wie mir!

Originalautorin: Indigo-Night-Wisp  
Originalstory: If It Takes Forever

* * *

Romeo wacht auf, nachdem alles vorbei ist und sagt sich selbst, _Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das gerade passiert ist_. Nicht weit von ihm wacht Julia auf und denkt, _So geht das nicht._

Weit, weit entfernt von den beiden stimmt Königin Mab ihr leise zu.

Romeo Montague ist ein aufsteigender Stern in rechtlichen Kreisen, bahnt sich seinen Weg durch Beförderungen in der Firma seines Vaters, an seiner Seite sein Cousin Benvolio und sein bester Freund Mercutio. Julia Capulet ist die Tochter von Montagues größtem Rivalen. Eine Veranstaltung der gehobenen Gesellschaft, an der sie zähneknirschend teilnehmen, führt die beiden zusammen.

Es ist Schicksal.

Ihre Affäre ist tempogeladen und wetteifernd, wie auch alles andere in ihrer Welt. Paris, ein Teilhaber in der Firma ihres Vaters, macht Julia den Hof. Romeo muss Jahren der in ihn gesetzten Erwartungen gerecht werden. Ihre Beziehung ist wahrscheinlich das Schlimmste, das sie ihren Familien antun könnten.

Erwartungsgemäß kümmert es keinen der beiden.

Natürlich endet es in einer Katastrophe. Paris erfährt von der Affäre und hört auf, sich um Julia zu bemühen. Capulet ist fuchsteufelswild und stürmt in das Büro von Montague und Partner, um Entschädigung zu verlangen. Montague widerspricht und der Kampf beginnt. Romeo wird nach London verbannt, um für einen weiteren Titel zu studieren. Julia wird fortgeschickt, um bei ihrer Tante zu leben. Sie sehen einander nie wieder.

_Inakzeptabel_, denkt Romeo.

_Das hätte besser laufen können_, stimmt Julia zu.

_Immerhin ist diesmal niemand gestorben_, überlegt Mab.

Das nächste Mal sind sie Highschool-Schüler in einer Kleinstadt. Romeo spielt für die Montagues, das Basketballteam der Jungen, und Julia spielt für die Capulets, einer reinen Mädchenmannschaft, die mit den Montagues um Finanzierung und Trainingszeiten konkurriert.

Es sieht sicher genug aus. Die Familien sind nicht einmal involviert. Eine einfache kleine Fehde, ganz bestimmt. Niemand wird verletzt werden.

_Jeder_ wird verletzt.

Tybalt, der nicht einmal Basketball spielt, aber seiner jungen Cousine gegenüber äußerst fürsorglich ist, beginnt mit Romeo eine handfeste Schlägerei, nachdem er ihn am Tag zuvor mit Julia in der Hausmeister-Toilette beim Rummachen erwischt hat.

Diesmal geht Mercutio nicht dazwischen, und sowohl Tybalt als auch Romeo gehen mit blauen Augen, blutigen Nasen und gebrochenen Fingern von dannen.

Pater Lorenzo ist nun ein junger Mann namens Larry, der Romeo in regelmäßigen Abständen mit Gras und Ratschlägen in Sachen Liebe versorgt, je nachdem, was gerade notwendig ist. Manchmal beides gleichzeitig. Er ist das nächste Opfer. Die beiden Turteltauben während des Unterrichts zu decken ist gut und schön, aber wenn die Montagues kommen und ihren Aufbauspieler suchen und die Capulets wissen wollen, warum er mit ihrem linken Flügelspieler gesprochen hat, ist es nicht gut, zwischen den Fronten zu stehen. Er kommt mit Drohungen der Montagues und einem verdrehten Arm von den Capulets davon, aber der Schaden ist angerichtet.

Paris, Julias Exfreund, wird Opfer seiner eigenen Eifersucht und von Romeos flinkem rechten Haken. Einer nach dem anderen fallen Montagues und Capulets wie die Fliegen. Beide Teams sind bis Weihnachten dezimiert, und keines hat noch fünf gesunde Spieler, um an den Meisterschaften teilzunehmen. Die Schule büßt ein, und das erste Mal in der Geschichte arbeiten beide Teams für ein Ziel zusammen: Romeo und Julia auseinanderzubringen. Sie sind erfolgreich, und die restliche Zeit an der Highschool wird verbracht mit sehnsüchtigen, wehmütigen Blicken quer durch Cafeterias und Klassenräume, die niemals zufriedengestellt werden.

_Nicht gut_, findet Romeo mürrisch.

_Schrecklich_, sagt Julia missbilligend.

_Das macht Spaß_, stellt Mab fest.

Die Zeit, in der er Pirat war und sie die Tochter eines Admirals der britischen Marine, war … blutig.

Es begann, als er sie als Geisel vom Schiff ihres Vaters entführte, und gipfelte in einer brutalen Seeschlacht mitten auf dem Meer, die mit dem Tod von Romeo, Julia, Julias Vater, der Hälfte von Romeos Crew und zehn Schiffsratten, die das Pech hatten, ihre Nasen an Deck zu stecken, bevor der Kampf vorüber war, endete.

_Das ist entsetzlich_, verkündet Romeo.

_Einfach grauenhaft_, pflichtet Julia ihm bei.

_Weiter!_, gackert Mab.

Jahrhundertelang haben sie es versucht, haben ihre Liebe wieder und wieder zerbrechen und brennen gesehen. Und sie werden es weiter und weiter und weiter versuchen, bis sie es einmal richtig hinbekommen. Auch, wenn es ewig dauert.

Sie sind sich dessen nie im Klaren. Diese Romeos, diese Julias, sie wissen nie, dass sie in der gleichen alten Geschichte leben. Irgendwo, im Unterbewussten, kennen ihre Seelen diese Geschichte, doch die unglücklichen Liebenden selbst haben keine Ahnung, dass in ihnen die Echos des ersten Liebespaares Romeo und Julia widerhallen.

Mercutio weiß es natürlich. Er ist immer schon Mabs Liebling gewesen, und sie kann nicht anders, als ihn in den Spaß einzuweihen. Mercutio weiß es immer.

Er erzählt es ihnen allerdings nie. Warum sollte er auch?

Beim ersten Mal ist er wegen ihnen getötet worden.

Rosalinde ist das nächste Mal dabei, und auf einmal wird dem Ganzen ein Beziehungsdreieck hinzugefügt. Das ist eine Neuentwicklung, Romeo, der zwischen alter und neuer Liebe schwankt, und Julia, die leise brodelt. Das Endergebnis ist die Mutter aller Zickenkriege und letztlich ein Ultimatum vonseiten Julias. Romeo zögert nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu lange und es ist vorbei.

_Uups_, sagt Romeo verlegen.

_In der Tat_, sagt Julia frostig.

_Wie überaus wundervoll_, sagt Mab ausgelassen.

Romeo ist vier und Julia ist drei und Mama Montague mag Mama Capulet nicht, wegen einer Sache, die vor so langer Zeit passiert ist, dass es genauso gut für immer sein könnte, aber deshalb dürfen Romi und Julie nicht miteinander spielen.

Zum Glück kümmern sich die Papas Montague und Capulet nicht wirklich um was immer ihre Ehefrauen dazu bringt, einander so zu hassen, und sie werden deshalb nicht aufhören, gemeinsam Fußball zu schauen, und wenn die Mütter ausgehen und die Kinder bei ihren Vätern lassen, nimmt Papa Montague den kleinen Romi mit zu den Capulets und ermahnt ihn, nett mit Julia zu spielen, während Papa fernsieht.

Nun. Wenn es eine Sache gibt, in der Romeo immer gut gewesen ist, dann, nett mit seiner Julia zu spielen.

Ihre Beziehung dauert drei wundervolle Spielverabredungen an, bevor Mama Capulet nach Hause kommt, die Montagues in ihrem Haus vorfindet und einen Anfall hat. Von da an lässt Mama Capulet Julia nie mit ihrem Vater allein, und die Montagues kommen nicht mehr zum Fernsehen und Spielen vorbei.

_So knapp!_, grummelt Romeo frustriert.

_Blöde Mama_, knurrt Julia.

_Bei Shakespeares Knochen, das gefällt mir_, lacht Mab.

Sie sind Anwälte und Ärzte und Piraten und Highschool-Schüler gewesen. Sie waren professionelle Golfer und Haarstylisten. Einmal waren sie Welpen.

Verbotene Liebe kennt wirklich keine Grenzen.

Sie sind Adlige und Bauern gewesen. Sie waren verhungernde Künstler und erfolgreiche Geschäftsläute. Sie waren Kleinkinder.

Es funktioniert nie.

_Werden wir es jemals hinkriegen?_, fragt Romeo wehmütig.

_Wir müssen_, antwortet Julia verzweifelt.

_Hmm, vielleicht später_, sagt Mab neckend.

Julia ist eine Dryade und Romeo ein Wassergeist, und obwohl das sicherlich nicht ideal ist, ist es eine eindeutige Verbesserung zu vergangenen Inkarnationen. Es gibt eine Fehde, natürlich, doch nichts tödliches, und diesmal gibt es keine unkontrollierbaren Verwandten.

Sie watet in den See und er steigt auf, um zu sehen, wer in seinem Wasser wandelt. Ihre Blicke begegnen sich.

Das Schicksal hält inne. Die Vorsehung friert ein.

_Nicht schlecht!_, sagt Romeo.

_Könnte schlimmer sein_, meint Julia und zuckt mit den Schultern.

_Perfekt_, schnurrt Mab.

(Mercutio ist ein abfälliger kleiner Satyr, und er verdreht die Augen und bohrt ihnen allen einen Esel.)


End file.
